


Player has Died to a Skeleton

by trenchantAltruist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awe man, Creeper, Ender!Kat, Enderman Karkat, Homestuck AU, Human Sollux, Human Sollux Captor, Humanstuck, Karkat may be responsible sometimes, M/M, Minecraft, Other, Respawning happens, and then it hurts, cute and fluffy, minecraft au, quite a few times, sollux dies, those dogs and cats will be absolutely permanent in all my damn stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchantAltruist/pseuds/trenchantAltruist
Summary: He'd always respawned so quickly into the wide open world- but was that his last..?
Relationships: Karkat Vantas/Sollux Captor, Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 10





	Player has Died to a Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote in 2019, around this time actually! It was a stupid AU from the past that I should've let go but I dunno, its still a soft spot for me <3

_I've followed you around since I first laid eyes on you. You were so gorgeous, so new in this world and I was shy._

Karkat moved his scarf to the side, humming to himself as he wandered around a large field- horses, cows and sheep scattered, nested in certain parts of grass as the monsters roamed. Like him. He could teleport, he could kill. His rage would take him over when they looked at his face- he couldn't take it, he didn't wanted them to look at him. It was something he was born with. But it was limited to the strangers he saw.  
  
This night, a beautiful man with a torch in his hand wandered near the horses, a young foal waking and following him with a soft whinny. He didn't seem to care, in a rush. Curious, Karkat grabbed a symmetrical cube of land, another talent of his, following the two oddballs. But he didn't remember much after, the foal noticing him and becoming startled, galloping back to its mothers side with a small snort. The blond man looked at him, blue eyes wide in fear. And he lost consciousness.

_I couldn't help myself, you couldn't either. It was love at first sight in two worlds, yours and mine. Love felt so nice._

He didn't see the man for a while, until he wandered into a nearby plains village. The villagers were monstrous, so vile and different from the smooth pale skin, the beautiful blue eyes and gold locks.. A purr escaped him, something new. Before the man could look at him, purple particles consumed his form, and he stood behind one of the villagers homes, watching him from afar. He worked outside until his mouth opened wide, he rubbed his eyes, and went into one of the buildings. The light went out and Karkat strayed over- he looked inside.  
  
The blond was rested under a blue cloth, something white under his head, he was asleep. He was amused, as a creature who seldom slept, it was a curious activity. He looked so cute and fragile.  
He stayed until the sun came up, scaring away all monsters who threaten the village.

_I wish you could look at me. I want you to see me. You have seen me and think I'm beautiful, no one else has._

" You're so weird, kk." The blond mused, sitting comfortably on the dock- he'd built it himself one afternoon, and with the light as well as his guardian, no monster dare approach. Except Karkat, who adored him. He just quirked his head, leaning against the other. " All the monsters in this world and you are sentient. You've stalked me since I came here. You said you love me."  
  
" What about it? I said what I said and I mean it. You haunt me, every day and night. All I can think about is you." Karkat huffed, Sollux hand reaching into his hair, ruffling the ebony curls. It felt so nice to be touched, Sollux felt.. so warm against him. He didn't want it to ever end. " Ever since you spawned here.. you make me feel warm and I want to be around you. No other creature has made me feel the way you do. My own kind included."  
  
" I'm glad. I saw you and you were different. Really cute. Then you killed me, but. I forgive you, it was worth it."  
  
" No. I shouldn't have killed you. I don't know why that happens.. I don't want it to happen again."

_You always respawn so quick. You always came back so soon, but this time... you didn't. You never came back._

Karkat sobbed into the blue shirt, wailing loud and unashamed into the night- Sollux died by his own hands again, _**he**_ killed Sollux, _**he**_ did. He was a monster. Horrible. He hurt those who loved him even if he couldn't control himself. Karkat was a murderer, even if he said it was okay, worth it, whatever, it wasn't.  
  
He shouldn't be so damn weak.

Sollux came back a day later, woozy and confused but forgave him, putting a blindfold on to hold and console the poor endercreature.  
Something different happened this time though- Sollux died to an explosion, Karkat had wandered too far from him and a creeper snuck up behind the unsuspecting man who couldn't get away in time. He didn't see it, but he saw the aftermath, saw the leftovers of the man he loved and went ballistic on all creepers. He waited the next night by Sollux's house, where he always came back to. His tabbycat, Princess, hissed at Karkat like usual, curling up on the bed next to his dog, Sparky. He just waited.  
And waited.

_Where are you?_

It was a week. Still no Sollux.  
He started to worry. Was he gone forever? The dog and cat demanded let out, and Karkat freed them. The traitors.  
He would wait forever if he needed. Immortal until slain, what did it matter? And it began.

_I miss you._  
  
A month passed, his house was overrun by spiders- something deep down set off an instinct to murder the arachnids, dusting off everything, fluffing his pillow and sheets. He waited in the corner, sitting and toying with his scarf. Outside was decorated with all sorts of flowers, welcome back gifts once he returned. Cornflower, roses, orchids, whatever he got his hands on.

Karkat felt something in his chest squeeze.

_I've missed you._

He fell asleep, something he'd never done before. Something warm touched his cheek, that soft, lispy voice was what snapped his eyes open- blue eyes met his own, the others expressing complete fear but he ignored it, springing forward to tackle the other man with a harsh sob. Sollux rubbed his back gently with one hand, the other holding his head to his chest as he shushed him softly. " Karkat, babe, I-I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I couldn't get back."  
  
" Shut up, you idiot, oh fuck, I thought you were gone forever." He wailed, pushed away to look up at him again, Sollux looking back. Karkat kissed his jawline messily, moving to his cheek though his counterpart rejected the continuation.  
  
" No, no, ew, you're covering me in snot, you little shit." The blond chuckled and so did he, bubbly with his tears. Sollux leaned down, pressing his forehead to Karkat's own, eyes half lidded. " I'm never leaving you again. Okay? I promise."  
  
" I can't lose you. You've ruined my monster reputation, I'm such a mushy fool now."  
  
" Mmhmm, and I'm a dumb fool for loving a creature of the ender, but I'd die a thousand times. Over and over for you. But I can't because I promised not to leave, so..."  
  
" Shush, just shush and hold me."

_It's so good to see you again, Player._


End file.
